With This Ring
by musicismylife87
Summary: A cute one-shot I came up with for one of my fave camp rock couples, Nitchie! Please read and review. No flames please. The story says on the inside that it's by miko-kagome69 that was my old pen name, just so there's no confusion! ENJOY!


With This Ring

A Nitchie Love Story

By miko-kagome69

Mitchie Torres, now 21 years old paced the length of the cabin she would soon be occupying with her best friends from Camp rock, Caitlyn Gellar, Peggy Dupree, Tess Tyler (whom she eventually got to know a lot better tha when they first met) and Ella Simone. She pulled out her cellphone to check the time 10:30 am, letting out a sigh she blew her bangs out of her face. She had only arrived at the camp an hour earlier with her mother, butterflies fluttering wildly in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't at Camp Rock this time to be a camper, this time around she was here for a wedding. This wasn't just anyone's wedding though, it was her own. Mitchie Torres was getting married to the love of her life at the place that means the most to the both of them.

Finally getting tired of pacing the length of the cabin, she reaches over to the coat hanger and grabs a light jacket and puts it on heading out the door for a walk around the camp grounds. Once out the door she breaths in deeply taking in the beautiful surroundings. Over in the distance where the beach jam is held she sees a beautiful white archway, decorated with irredescent white ribbons and white flowers and vines. Smiling softly as she spots a couple workers placing white folding chairs in rows facing the archway, where she muses in just over 24 hours she'll be married under. Turning away she continues walking towards an all too familiar spot to her, the docks.

_FLASHBACK_

Mitchie walked along a worn dirt pathway a big box of chips in her arms, not noticing a young man in front of her.

"Whoa, a little hungry there Mitchie?" Startled Mitchie looks up to see Shane Gray looking at her amused, a twinkle in his brown eyes and a smirk upon his lips. Blushing she gives him a smirk back in return.

"What's it to you popstar? Can't a girl be hungry?" Chuckling a little she goes to walk past Shane but he stops her.

"Hey Mitchie? Are you really busy right now? I'd like to get your opinion on something if you have time." Nodding a little she follows Shane to a small patch of grass, shaded by a few trees sitting down Shane pulled out his guitar and started singing _Gotta Find You._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mitchie remembered when Shane had finished singing his song she had praised him on how beautiful a song it had been, then Shane confessed to her about the mystery girl he was searching for. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she was the girl, but in the end she was. They had both found out at the end of final jam when she performed that she was the 'girl with the voice', and since then Mitchie and Shane have been the best of friends. She also remembered when they tried the dating thing but it was just too weird for them and they agreed to being just best friends. But if it wasn't for Shane and her knowing him, she would never have met her husband to be and for that she was happy. Finally reaching hers and Shane's spot where he first sang to her she sat in the same place she had 5 years ago and looked out to the lake. The sun shone down upon it brightly, making it look like a glass surface. Quietly she began to sing the words to hers and Shane's song.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Not hearing the footsteps approaching from behind her Mitchie jumped slightly when she heard a familiar voice begin singing the next part of the song. _**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**__  
_

Turning around she looked up and saw Shane standing directly behind her, a grin plastered on his face and his hair being blown around by the slight breeze that had just started up. Smiling brightly Mitchie continued to sing.

_  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
__**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**__ (this is me)  
__**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing**__  
__**Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me **_

As soon as the last part of the song died out from the two singers, Mitchie scampered to her feet and enveloped Shane in a tight embrace. Once Mitchie's grip on Shane loosened a bit Shane pulled back and held Mitchie out in front of himself at arms length.

"So miss bride-to-be, how are you holding up? Any last minute pre-wedding jitters, no cold feet right? Please tell me you're a lot calmer than the groom." Mitchie started giggling at Shane's ridiculous jokes about wedding jitters and shook her head.

"No Shane, I am holding up perfectly fine thank you. No pre-wedding jitters for me. I'm more excited than nervous." Shane grinned and let out an over dramatic sigh of relief, pretending to wipe his brow in the process.

"Well that's good then, trust me on that one. I've had to threaten your soon to be husband more than once to tie him to the roof of the limo more than once on the ride here if he didn't quit freaking out. Of course Jason didn't like that one bit and gave me hell every time. He said I wasn't being very nice." Again Mitchie giggled at Shane's antics rolling her eyes a bit in the process.

"You know, I don't think the groom would have thought it very nice either come to think of it. So did you guys just get here? Have you seen if the girls are here yet too?" Shane was about to answer when a high pitched squeal came from just a few feet away.

"MITCHIE!" Spinning on her heel Mitchie spotted the source of the noise, coming from none other than Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess and Ella.

In mere seconds the girls where surrounding Mitchie and Shane hugging them both and exchanging greetings. Chuckling at the girls antics Shane once more turned to Mitchie who was trying her hardest not to laugh at her best girlfriends.

"I'll see you in the morning Mitch, Jase and I'll come right before the ceremony. Seeing as we are the two lucky guys that get to walk you down the aisle." Kissing her quickly on the cheek, Shane swiftly made his exit before the girls started in on all the girly plans they had for the bride.

**A few hours later…**

It was nearing 11:00 and Mitchie and the girls were starting to wind down for the night. They had spent their evening in the cabin they were staying in catching up on gossip, drilling Mitchie about when her second album was going to be released and where of course her honeymoon was going to be. Mitchie gladly informed them all that her second album was being released as soon as she was back from the honeymoon, which was taking place to her delight in the carribean. The girls all oohed and awwed in pure admiration at how lucky Mitchie was.

"Gee Mitchie, it must be nice to be releasing a second album and going to go and spend a month in the caribean. Almost makes me jealous…almost." Caitlyn jokingly nudged her best friend in the ribs and gave a short giggle, to that Mitchie just rolled her eyes and hit her with a pillow.

"yeah, yeah Gellar. Make fun all you want, but I am going to bed. It's late and we all have to be up early tomorrow. We have a wedding you know." The girls all voiced their agreements and climbed into their respectful beds, calling out goodnights as the lights shut off.

**The next morning…Wedding Day**

The next morning came quickly to all of those who were at camp rock for the wedding an excited buzz filled the air as people bustled about making last minute changes or finishing touches on the camp grounds. Inside Mitchie's cabin the girls were putting the finishing touches on the bride, with only twenty minutes left until the wedding began. Peggy and Ella were finishing up Mitchie's hair and makeup and Caitlyn and Tess were gathering together the jewelry and other accessories. Peggy finished pinning the final curl atop Mitchie's head and carefully proceeded to put the tiara that held her veil into place in the hairdo, stepping back she smiled as she admired her work. Ella also stepped back moments later as she finished applying the last touches to Mitchie's makeup, giving Peggy a congratulatory high five in the process. Opening her eyes Mitchie gasped as she took in her appearance in the mirror, almost crying as she did. Turning to her friends and mom gathered around her, she gave them a watery smile. Connie, Mitchie's mother bit back a small sob that threatened to escape.

"Oh mija, you look so beautiful. If your father was still with us he would be saying the same thing, but I'm sure that he is looking down on you from heaven right now." Mitchie nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would start to cry. The loss of her father still too fresh, he had passed on a year previously in a car accident and she missed him dearly. Clearing her throat Tess stepped forward and looked to Mitchie holding a box out in front of her.

"Mitchie, I would like you to have this as a part of your something borrowed. I know it will bring back lots of memories for you. I know it does for me." Mitchie took the box from Tess and opened it to reveal the same charm bracelet from their first summer at camp. The same one that Tess had convinced Brown into believing Mitchie stole. Mitchie giggled and looked up at Tess.

"Aww thanks Tess, your right this does hold a lot of memories. This means a lot to me." Lifting up the bottom of her dress Mitchie fastened the bracelet around her ankle. Next up Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn stepped forward.

"Mitchie, we have your item that is blue, it's not much but it's the best we could come up with." Caitlyn held out her hand and placed a small bax into Mitchie's waiting hands. Mitchie looked at the box curiously and opened it to reveal a blue garter for the garter toss later. Mitchie smiled and shook her head at the three girls that were silently giggling.

"Thanks guys, I just know the guys will get a kick out of this one." Next Connie stepped forward to her daughter and took her hands in her own.

"Mija, you don't know how proud I am of you. You have accomplished so much already in your life and now your getting married. So I have your something old, this has been passed down in the family for years, my mother passed this onto me, just as her mother did with her. Please take care of these and when the day comes and your daughter or future daughter in law gets married you can pass these on. These were your great great grandmothers necklace and earrings." Connie stood up and went behind Mitchie placing an elegant necklace around her neck, the necklace came down in a small Y shape, diamonds forming a small v and then dropping down and on the very end an opal. The chain to necklace was white gold, giving a very elegant look. The earrings matching the necklace, just a long string of diamonds and an opal at the end.

Right after Mitchie finished putting on the jewelry a knock sounded at the door, Shane and Jason entering a minute later. Mitchie stood from her chair and the boys stopped short at the sight of their best friend of 5 years. Both let out a low whistle of appreciation as she spun a slow circle, looking up at them blushing Mitchie let out the breath she was holding in slowly.

"Well guys, how do I look?" Mitchie's voice wavered slightly and both Shane and Jason strode over to her side.

"Mitch, you look amazing, stunning, beautiful and so many other great things. He's a lucky guy." Shane spoke honestly, looking Mitchie in the eyes. Jason, being Jason took that moment to be his usual random self.

"AWW, GROUP HUG!" Swiftly he wrapped his two friends in a tight embrace, both trying to wriggle free. Once they did Shane once again turned to Mitchie.

"This is for you Mitch, your fiance told us to give you this. He said it's your something new." Mitchie took the box from Shane's hands into her own shaking ones. Opening it slowly it revealed two items, a white gold with opal and diamonds tennis bracelet. And a key. Seeing a small note tucked underneath Mitchie took it out and opened it.

_Mitchie,_

_As your reading this I'm making my way to the front of the aisle, waiting and probably pacing nervously for the wedding march to sound. Your probably wondering what the key is for, well that my beautiful bride-to-be is the key to our brand new house. The very house that will be waiting for us when we get back from our honeymoon, the house where we will live many years in and make many memories. I love you, and I can't wait to see you come down that aisle with Shane and Jase._

_Love always,_

_Nate_

A couple tears leaked from Mitchie's eyes as she read the letter, looking up she saw everyone in the room grinning at her. Clapping her hands together Caitlyn looked at all assembled.

"So gang, are we ready to get this wedding started!?" All choursed their yes' and began to line themselves up accordingly. Connie taking the lead as mother of the bride. She stepped out of the cabin and the music began to play, gracefully she made her way down the aisle and took her seat at the front of the rows already wiping away tears. Next went Caitlyn followed by Tess then Ella and finally Peggy who one last time looked back at Mitchie and gave her a wide smile. Shane stood on one side of Mitchie and Jason the other, both gave her a reassuring squeeze and made their way to the door. Both looked at her as they reached the doorway, Jason spoke up first.

"Welcome to the family Mitchie. We love you." Shane piped up next.

"You know, our brother's a really lucky guy to have you. And like Jase said. Welcome to the family."

With that the three of them made their way through the open door and began to walk down the aisle as the wedding march played. Nate looked up from his spot up front and a wide smile graced his usually serious face, Mitchie looked as if she was floating down the aisle in her strapless amost princess looking dress. Once they reached the front Shane and Jason handed Mitchie off to their brother, who kissed his bride on the cheek. Murmering a quick _I love you_ as he did, both turned to the minister and the ceremony began. Soon it came to the rings part of the ceremony and vows were exchanged, one part stood out the most to all that were there.

"With this ring, I promise to love you for the rest of my life through thick and thin. In sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live."

THE END

A/N I realise the ending kind of cut off but I had a major block. It will more than likely be revised soon. I hope you all enjoy and of course I do not own camp rock or the songs and characters.

Later days!


End file.
